Many imaging devices, such as printers, multifunction peripherals (MFPs), etc., include embedded upgrade options that lay dormant within the imaging device until the customer pays for them or needs them. Such options include faster print speeds, higher quality printing, duplex printing, etc. The idea is that the options remain dormant within the printer until activated. In some cases, a separate version of printer firmware is needed to activate each of the options. The problem with this is that it can be difficult to keep up with several versions of firmware.